


babe

by byungjae



Series: darling [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungjae/pseuds/byungjae
Summary: Minhyuk stiffens. He misses a few beats before grabbing at Hyungwon’s hair and peeling the younger’s face away from his chest. His eyebrows are a bit furrowed, but he tries to relax when he sees the panic in Hyungwon’s eyes.“Babe,” Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say, but he knows that if he stays quiet Hyungwon will freak out and no one will have a good night. “Where did you get this idea?”





	babe

Hyungwon and Minhyuk start having sex.

It starts because Minhyuk forgot to take his medicine for two days, which resulted in him having an episode that ended with Hyungwon forcing pills down his throat. It then ended again with Minhyuk puking all over Hyungwon’s fingers, and then once more with Hyungwon getting hard after realizing he had the power to make Minhyuk vomit.

They don’t actually fuck until a few weeks later. It’s surprisingly cute, sickeningly so. It’s all rose petals and lit candles- just less of the rose petals and lit candles and a lot more dick to ass. It’s clean, there’s no unordinary bodily fluids, just a bit of saliva passed around but there’s no piss or puke or blood. This changes very fast.

Hyungwon has a panic attack the first time Minhyuk is rough with him. He plays it off really well, and is able to convince the other that he was just caught by surprise. They don’t fuck that night, but Hyungwon does get an apology blowjob.

Hoseok stopped coming to the apartment after he fucked Minhyuk twice. Minhyuk vented to Hyungwon about how he was a bit too intense, and then clarified that he’s fine with intense, just not with someone he isn’t close to. It’s that night when Hyungwon spits in Minhyuk’s dinner- which ends with Hyungwon bleeding out of several holes and crying so hard he couldn’t breathe. And then ends again with the return of Minhyuk’s soft voice and careful hands to bring Hyungwon back down to earth.

“What should we try?” It’s Minhyuk who asks, his hands rubbing circles into Hyungwon’s waist. They’re spread out on the couch, Hyungwon delicately straddling Minhyuk’s middle. “Anything you want, you know I won’t make fun of you.”

Hyungwon hesitates. They’ve experimented a lot, but there are certain things crammed in the back of Hyungwon’s head that he’s still nervous to bring up.

“Babe,” Minhyuk blinks twice at Hyungwon’s unfocused eyes, “Don’t be scared, we’ve tried so much already, you know we don’t really have boundaries…”

“What I want to do is- it’s- wrong.” Hyungwon lets the words spill from his mouth before he has a chance to hesitate. “Like actually wrong. It’s gross and I don’t know if I’d even like it but I feel like I want to try it and I trust you so much but-” Minhyuk quietly shushes him when he starts stumbling over his words, staying silent while Hyungwon takes a breath to speak again. “I don’t want you to think I’m insane for wanting to try it.”

“You’ve seen me eat sand so many times, babe, we’ve already established I’m the insane one here.” Hyungwon laughs a bit but his eyes stay wavering. “But seriously, if you don’t just tell me I’m gonna just have to assume that you want me to vore you.”

“God no-” Hyungwon smiles again and his eyes finally meet with Minhyuk’s. “It’s… I want you to… Fuck.” He drops his head onto Minhyuk’s chest and takes a few deep breaths before finally blurting out his wish. “I want you to rape me.”

Minhyuk stiffens. He misses a few beats before grabbing at Hyungwon’s hair and peeling the younger’s face away from his chest. His eyebrows are a bit furrowed, but he tries to relax when he sees the panic in Hyungwon’s eyes.

“Babe,” Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say, but he knows that if he stays quiet Hyungwon will freak out and no one will have a good night. “Where did you get this idea?”

Hyungwon’s brain starts to buzz a bit, his fingers going numb. 

“We haven’t talked about that before, and we only ever watch porn together- I’m just confused.” Minhyuk notices Hyungwon’s left eye start to twitch, and he gently interlocks their fingers. “I’m not angry, babe, I just want to ask you a few questions about it.”

“I didn’t, I never saw it online or anything-” Hyungwon squeezes Minhyuk’s hand and it calms him down a bit. “But I know that a few of the things we do help you cope and… I thought maybe it would work for me too…” Hyungwon doesn’t say it outright, but Minhyuk’s eyes flare up within moments.

“Hyungwon!” He sits up, now eye level with the boy on his lap. “You… Hyungwon, you never told me, you can tell me anything. You know you can tell me anything, right? It wouldn’t be easy to tell me, that’s why, right? You were just scared, oh babe I’m so sorry-”

“I was scared.” Hyungwon blinks away the tears forming in his eyes and steadies his gaze on Minhyuk’s quivering lip. He quickly kisses the twitching away before continuing, “I’ve never told anyone, but I haven’t been recovering and I’m tired of living in fear and I want to try something to cope with it…”

“I’ll help you,” Minhyuk decides immediately. “But I don’t feel right just jumping right into it and- if it’s alright I want to just- know. Everything.”

Hyungwon recounts the traumatizing night in detail. Both boys cry so hard they run out of tissues, paper towels, and clean rags to wipe their faces with. 

“I wish you knew who it was so I could fucking kill him.” Minhyuk’s tears stopped for a moment as he was overcome with anger, but it flowed out of him when Hyungwon kissed him softly. Their snot and tears mixed a bit, but it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to.

“I do know who it was, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon said as he pulled away. “But you know him, too.”

“What? What the fuck? Who?” 

“Hoseok.” Hyungwon said simply. An immense weight lifted off of his chest as he said the name, and the constant grip on his throat seemed to loosen. “It was Hoseok, that guy who came over a few times.”

“That’s why…” Minhyuk’s pupils were shaking and his eyes started getting wet again.

“That’s why I went into your room, I thought he was going to hurt you.” Hyungwon’s throat tightened a bit. “I think he hunted you down to fuck with me. He had gone through my phone and he must have remembered your face.” He suddenly felt guilty, his head falling into Minhyuk’s neck. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let him ever come over, I should have told you-”

“Babe, no.” Minhyuk wrapped both of his arms around Hyungwon, letting the younger’s tears soak through his shirt. “I understand, it would’ve been so hard on you to tell me, it’s fine, he never did anything to me.”

“I’m so glad,” Hyungwon sniffles and breathes in, “I’m so fucking glad.”

 

After a few days, they start planning. They treat it like any other scene by discussing it over their morning coffee as if it’s the weather. Minhyuk does tread lightly, not wanting to suggest a detail that would push Hyungwon over the edge.

Everything Minhyuk suggests is perfect, though. The only thing Hyungwon denies is starting the scene with him asleep. They’d tried out somnophilia before, but it was always Hyungwon waking up Minhyuk and not the other way around. Now it made a lot more sense as to why Hyungwon never wanted to be on the receiving end.

Minhyuk puts a lot of effort into planning the scene. He’s up late three nights in a row doing research, nudging Hyungwon awake to ask him questions. Theses nights always end with Hyungwon throwing Minhyuk’s phone to the foot of their bed and pulling the older down to sleep with him. 

 

Hyungwon is sitting on the ground in front of their couch, his legs spread in front of him and his fingers nervously twisting a pen. He’s got a sudoku puzzle on the table, but he’s only filled out a few numbers. There are some doodles on the side, though, mostly little black cats and hearts. 

Hyungwon had recently discovered that he loved drawing with ballpoint pens, and so Minhyuk bought him a pack of them. He really liked drawing on his own skin- Minhyuk’s too- and so for the past few nights they’d both been covered in ink.

There’s a knock at the door. 

Hyungwon’s first instinct is to tense up and turn to ask Minhyuk to open the door, but he breathes in a few times and stares at the door like it’s an enemy. 

Two more knocks come.

Hyungwon stands. His legs wobble a bit as he makes his way to the door, pressing an ear up to the wood.

“Who is it?” He asks cautiously, his nails drawing invisible hearts on the handle. “Minhyuk?”

No answer comes. Hyungwon doesn’t look through the peephole like he typically would, and instead unlocks the door and opens it.

Within ten seconds, the door is closed again and Hyungwon is pressed against it. There’s something cold and dull against his neck, but his eyes are shut so tight he sees fireworks and the only thing that opens them is a demand.

“Look at me.” 

Hyungwon obeys. The man in front of him is wearing all black, a hood pulled up over his hair and a facemask tugged down to his chin. Hyungwon involuntarily shakes, his throat begging him to scream for help but his heart pounding so hard he can’t hear the pleas.

“You’re pretty…” A knife moves up from Hyungwon’s neck, trailing up to his lips. “Open.” 

Hyungwon shakes his head, his lips quivering from the chilling metal resting against them. He sees something change in the man’s eyes, and then there’s a cut on his bottom lip and blood trickling into his mouth and his knees going weak and his fingers tingling.

“I’ve been watching you,” It’s Minhyuk’s words and hands that keep the younger from collapsing, “You’re so fucking beautiful, did you know that?”

Minhyuk thumbs over Hyungwon’s bleeding lip, smiling when Hyungwon flinches at the touch. A whimper comes out when Minhyuk presses his knee between Hyungwon’s thighs, his hand falling from bleeding lips to drag blood down Hyungwon’s neck.

“You look so good, god I need to fuck you--” Minhyuk starts fiddling with Hyungwon’s pants, but two hands grab his wrists and start pushing them away.

“Get out of here-” Hyungwon hiccups in fear when Minhyuk looks him in the eyes. “Please leave or I’ll call the police.”

“Yeah? The police?” Minhyuk presses his knee flush against Hyungwon’s clothed, stiffening cock, making the younger suck his teeth and tilt his head back. “What’ll you tell them? That you got fucked too good by too handsome of a man?”

Hyungwon can’t get his words out. He breathes in and tries to push Minhyuk away again, but this time he doesn’t budge. Minhyuk smiles when Hyungwon keeps pushing against him, his hands gripping his shoulders and shoving.

“You’re so small, if I’m not careful I might actually break you.” Hyungwon finally moans, his hands falling from Minhyuk’s shoulders. “Oh you’re filthy, babe. Want me to split you open, don’t you?”

“No…” It’s getting a lot harder for Hyungwon to talk. “I don’t…” 

“I don’t believe you, it seems like you want something from me.” Minhyuk proves his point by groping Hyungwon through his pants, pleasantly surprised at how hard he’d gotten by just a bit of roleplay.

“I want you to leave!” Hyungwon presses himself into the door, trying to get away from the unwanted touch. The touch only follows him, warm hands gliding up and down his arms.

“I think I’ll fuck you right here,” Minhyuk decides. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

Hyungwon’s stomach drops and it feels like all of the blood in the body runs out through his cut lip. He’s suddenly frozen, his fingertips growing icicles and his eyes fogging up from the cold. He tastes vomit crawling up his throat, but then he feels two hands tight around his neck and that’s when he breathes out one word.

“Red.”

Minhyuk scrambles. He’s pulling his hood down and tearing his mask off and kicking the knife away all while guiding Hyungwon to the floor.

“Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s skin has gone as cold and when he touches Hyungwon’s cheek the younger pulls away and starts to sob. 

“I want to go home.” Hyungwon’s eyes are wide open, and he’s looking right in Minhyuk’s face but it’s not his boyfriend that he sees. 

“Hyungwon, it’s me. It’s Minhyuk.” It’s Minhyuk’s voice but the words come from Hoseok’s mouth. “You’re home, you’re safe, Hyungwon.”

Tears slide down Hyungwon’s face and he feels his body start going numb. He’s then in Hoseok’s bedroom. Hoseok is fully in him and he’s filled with that gross heat again. 

“Hyungwon!”

He’s on the floor of his apartment, and both of Minhyuk’s hands are holding his. He wriggles his fingers a bit and feels heat spread from his boyfriend.

“Hyungwon, talk to me.” Minhyuk watches his lover blink twice. The distant look in his eyes fade but the wetness stays. “You’re here, stay here.”

“Minhyuk.” He breathes out the name like a prayer and when it falls from his lips he hears it linger in the air.

“Yes, I’m here Hyungwon. It’s only us, it’s only Hyungwon and Minhyuk.” 

“Bad.” Hyungwon says, his eyes flashing to the knife across the room and then to Minhyuk’s throat. “Bad,” He repeats.

“Hyungwon, you’re safe, I’m not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you.” Minhyuk keeps his grip on Hyungwon’s hands a bit too tight and both of them know it. “Talk to me, what happened?”

“He-” Minhyuk shakes his head. “Hoseok,” Hyungwon corrects, “He called me sweetheart, I didn’t remember until- you-”

Sobs rip through his throat and he’s leaning into Minhyuk’s chest. He doesn’t take his time soaking Minhyuk with his tears, but waits patiently for his lover to help patch up scars he didn’t know he had.

 

It’s not until two months later when they take another stab at the scene. It starts the same, but this time around Hyungwon is a lot more vocal and it’s obvious he’s enjoying his role.

“Oh fuck you- get the fuck off of me!” Minhyuk has a knife to his throat again. “Don’t- oh, fuck.”

Minhyuk grabs Hyungwon roughly through his pants, tightening his grip until Hyungwon’s eyes roll back and a whine escapes from his lips.

“There you go, babe,” Minhyuk whispers, “That’s a lot better. Just let me do what I have to do, alright?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. He can’t hold back the chills he gets when Minhyuk kisses his neck, and can’t help but let Minhyuk drag him by his hair to their bedroom.

He shoves Hyungwon onto their bed before turning around to lock the door. Hyungwon takes this opportunity to jump up and reach for the knife in Minhyuk’s hand. His fingers graze the sharp edge, but Minhyuk turns around so quickly that it slices open a sizeable wound into his palm. 

“Babe,” Minhyuk coos when Hyungwon brings his hand to his chest, the pain making him lightheaded. “Do you want to hurt me?” He doesn’t get a response. “I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want you to hurt me. Got it?”

Hyungwon pulls his hand away and his shirt is stained with blood. He resists the urge to lick his lips, and instead nods his head.

“Good.” Minhyuk sets his knife on the dresser. He kicks his boots off and pulls his pants down in one swift motion. His boxers come with, and his dick springs free. Minhyuk picks the knife back up before Hyungwon gets anymore ideas, and uses his free hand to pump his cock a few times.

“Why’re you-” Hyungwon swallows when Minhyuk takes a step towards him, and he falls back onto the bed. “What’re you doing?”

“You’re so fucking cute,” Minhyuk moves forward until his dick is so close to Hyungwon’s face that he can smell the sex. “You think I came here to rob you? Kill you?”

“Please-” Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s open mouth as an opportunity to shove his cock inside, one hand coming to grab the back of Hyungwon’s head and the other holding the knife steady by his side.

“If you bite I’ll kill you right here.” Hyungwon can’t breathe, and he’s trying to inhale through his nose when Minhyuk seats himself fully in his mouth. “There we go.”

The tip of Minhyuk’s dick is prodding the back of Hyungwon’s throat, and he feels his stomach churn. If it were a different scene he would puke and accept the repercussions, but he keeps the vile down and looks up at Minhyuk. There are a few tears falling down his cheeks, and more join their ranks when Minhyuk pulls out a bit just to push back in and hit Hyungwon’s gag reflex again.

Hyungwon pushes at Minhyuk’s thighs, blood soaking his legs with the touch. Minhyuk moves the knife to Hyungwon’s unhurt hand, dragging it across his fingers as a threat.

“Loosen up.” Minhyuk moves the knife to Hyungwon’s throat once he retracts his hands, and lets the metal sit there as a reminder. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Hyungwon obeys, opening his mouth to accommodate Minhyuk. The older immediately starts fucking Hyungown’s throat, his head thrown back within seconds.

“Babe, shit-” Minhyuk’s hips stutter and he looks down at Hyungwon’s wet face. The visual almost sends him over the edge, and he pulls out before he can cum.

Hyungwon coughs up a lung, crawling up the bed on his knees and leaving blood in his path. The attacker starts to worry about the wound for a moment, but decides to finish the scene before he takes extra special care to patch up his boyfriend.

Minhyuk uses the position to his advantage and grabs Hyungwon by the waist, tugging his pants down just enough to let his victim’s cock free.

Hyungwon can only whine in objection when Minhyuk grips him at the base, torturously applying unwanted pressure. He flips Hyungwon over easily, diving between his legs to lick up the precum running down his head.

“Please! Please don’t-” Hyungwon begs through his crying, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. “Don’t!”

Minhyuk licks up the shaft before backing away, replacing his tongue with his own cock. He shamelessly moans at the feeling, using his hand to hold both of their dicks together.

“Shit, babe I’m- you’re so hot holy fucking shit-” Minhyuk is struggling with his words too, and resorts to mumbling nonsense while he pumps himself and Hyungwon. “So fucking good.”

Hyungwon doesn’t warn Minhyuk before he cums, only arching his back and opening his mouth in a silent scream. Minhyuk watches in amazement as Hyungwon’s eyes roll back and saliva builds in the corners of his mouth. It takes him only a few moments to cum, too. He paints Hyungwon’s bloodstained shirt white, milking himself of everything he’s got before hastily standing up.

He wordlessly dresses himself, tugging on his shoes and pulling his pants up. Minhyuk stares at the mess he made of Hyungwon for a moment before leaving the room.

A painful minute passes. Hyungwon is still actively crying and he hasn’t even tried to move. The door opens again and Minhyuk is dressed differently, one of Hyungwon’s sweaters replacing the black hoodie he was wearing moments ago. He’s carrying a few items, but Hyungwon only recognizes his favorite blanket and a bottle of antibiotic ointment.

“Hey,” Hyungwon croaks out, Minhyuk’s smile in return breathing new air into his lungs. 

“Hey.” Minhyuk squats at the side of the bed, carefully bringing a rag to Hyungwon’s face. He wipes a few tears away before kissing Hyungwon’s cheek. “Are you with me?”

“A little.” Minhyuk puts the rag aside and helps Hyungwon sit up a bit, at least enough to peel the filthy shirt off of his boyfriend. “Yeah, I’m here.” Hyungwon clarifies, blinking a few times to try and get his eyes to focus.

“I love you.” The words were a welcome surprise and made Hyungwon’s nose wrinkle up a bit. He lolled his head to the side and smiled.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> this is kinda shit but.... whatever!   
> please let me know if i need to add any other tags!!  
> [my carrd](https://toad.carrd.co/)


End file.
